


Прости

by LeoloErlo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, ангст, пафос, смерть
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-18
Updated: 2009-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Голый и неприкрытый псевдо-пафосный ангст-драббл. Спойлеры вплоть до 451й главы. Саске-центрик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прости

До цели – всего пара часов. Они несутся бесшумно, как ветер. Полная луна и мрачные тучи отвлекают Саске, заставляя вспоминать прошлое.  
  
 _Цепляйся за жизнь…_  
  
Когда-то, много лет назад… Нет, сотни тысяч километров и веков вдали от Саске, жил маленький мальчик, который боялся смерти. Впрочем, если быть честным с самим собой – своей смерти Саске не боялся. Он боялся, что умрут папа или мама. А еще он очень боялся, что Итачи не вернется из своей очередной миссии. Поэтому, он каждый раз дожидался его возвращения с замиранием сердца.  
  
 _Прости…_  
  
У того Саске были мечты и идеалы – он хотел возглавить полицию Конохи, как и его отец, и просто боготворил старшего брата – его идеал во всем. Гений, мастер шиноби и самый лучший брат на свете. И пусть, у него не было времени, пусть он всегда казался отдаленным и недоступным. Пусть. Но он же обещал!  
  
 _Может быть, в другой раз?_  
  
Столетия спустя, Итачи научил его ненавидеть себя. Зверски убив и уничтожив все, что ему было дорого. Исковеркав судьбу и искромсав душу. Но, чтобы Саске не делал, он так и не смог его по-настоящему возненавидеть.  
  
 _Прости…_  
  
Интересно, а Итачи боялся смерти? Что он думал, идя на “последний бой”, на эту шараду? Усталый, обреченный, умирающий? Каждой секундой своей проклятой жизни защищавший Коноху, радостно предавшую своего спасителя? Чувствовал ли он то же самое? Эту горечь, эту пустоту, эту отрешенность?  
Или это просто был шанс оборвать игру, отдав козыри младшему брату?  
  
Он уже никогда не узнает.  
  
 _Прости, Саске…_  
  
У Итачи была последняя надежда – Саске. Как у Саске теперь есть последняя надежда – Наруто. Нет, он не тешит себя иллюзиями – он слишком рано узнал, какова на вкус реальная жизнь. Она чуть-чуть пахнет полынью, а на вкус горьковатая и капельку едкая, словно металл.  
Ну правда – что они могут сделать? Четверо шиноби против сильнейших каге?   
Странно, но Саске кажется, что только он понимает, что это чистое и неприкрытое самоубийство.  
  
 _Прости…_  
  
Наруто – наивный дурак. Он наверняка попробует его “спасти”, еще не понимая, что спасать уже нечего. Саске продал душу, пытаясь добраться до Итачи, а когда убил его…  
Нет, Наруто не сможет его вернуть. Но он сможет сделать то, что может только истинный друг – убьет.  
О, это дастся ему нелегко. Но выбора у них уже нет. Когда-то Саске не забрал его жизнь, хотя мог бы купить за ее цену Мангьё. Но он не сделал этого.  
Теперь очередь Наруто платить по счетам.  
  
 _Прости…_  
  
Возможно, в другой раз, в другой жизни, в иной вселенной, все могло бы сложиться иначе. Если Саске был бы сильней и умней – Итачи мог бы ему все рассказать и забрать с собой. Или Саске мог бы довериться Наруто – и они распутали бы этот фарс вместе, и Итачи был бы еще жив, впрочем, кого он обманывает…  
  
 _Другого раза не будет._  
  
\- Саске!!!!!  
  
Прости, Наруто.  
  
 _Прости._


End file.
